Mr Potter's Penguin
by HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack
Summary: A smutty little Christmas series based on prompts at Livejournal. Harry gets Draco a..strange Christmas gift, that turns out rather enjoyable. Warnings for mature themes, use of toys, slash and general yumminess. Underage readers, shoo! Shoo, I say! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know. I am a horrible person. I still have my Halloween oneshots pending and a ton of requests to write up. But it's not my fault! The plot bunnies attacked me!**

**Anyway, here's a little series to tide you over. Happy Holidays all!**

* * *

"Do you like it?"

Draco gave Harry a flat look and returned to glare at his atrocious present. The tacky looking penguin shaped Christmas calendar hung lopsidedly on his wall with little door slots marked 1 to 25 littered all over- presumably for messages. Draco wasn't entirely sure if he had ever expressed a desire to see the insides of a penguin for Christmas. Still, it was holiday season and Harry was pulling that cursed puppy eyed look on him again.

"Just what I've always wanted," he mumbled sulkily.

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist. "Expecting something shinier, were you?" he asked, nuzzling his boyfriend.

"And bigger," Draco added, baring his neck to give Harry something to work with. "And more expensive. And…well, you see where this is going."

"Greedy tart," Harry snickered, nibbling along his jaw line. "You know those doors open, right?"

"Really? Why, I'm all a-twitter now."

"Prat. Go on, open the first one. You might find you like it."

Draco's eyes gleamed with renewed interest as Harry raised an eyebrow. He approached the penguin and gently pulled open the small door marked 1. It wasn't the flat slot he had imagined- Harry had added little magical compartments behind the doors to hold small presents. Draco blinked as something fell into his palm.

"What the…"

"Like it?" Harry purred, taking the item from him. Draco's cheeks flushed pink and his lips parted slightly in a breathy gasp. "I thought I'd get you something a little more…personal this year instead of any old pile of presents."

"Harry!" Draco squeaked, but it hardly sounded like the indignant protest he had been aiming for.

His boyfriend merely chuckled and twirled the red and white striped cock ring in his fingers. Draco mumbled something about deviant boyfriends but his eyes remained fixed on his shamefully festive present.

"One present for every day," Harry murmured, pulling him closer so that they were pressed against each other together. He fumbled with Draco's zipper and tugged down his trousers and pants in a quick swipe. "And I'll expect you to keep them all on until Christmas."

Draco moaned and bucked into his hand, and Harry grinned wolfishly as he slipped the cock ring on his beautiful boyfriend.

It was going to be a merry Christmas indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry prayed for patience and tried to reason with his bratty boyfriend one more time. "Come on, Draco. Please?"

"I don't want to!"

"It's just the London Christmas market," Harry protested exasperatedly. "And we'll be there for a few hours, tops."

Draco merely huffed and shifted uncomfortably. Harry caught the movement and had to fight to hide his grin. No wonder Draco was being so disagreeable.

Changing tactics, he approached the unsuspecting blond and wrapped his arms around him. Draco tumbled into his chest with a surprised squeak. Harry planted his hands on the blond's hips and pulled him closer, leaning against the slender boy and nuzzling him fondly.

"You know you can't resist an entire day of shopping," he teased, nipping his shoulder lightly. "And when we get back, I'll let you open another present."

Draco's eyes flickered and he bit his lip uncertainly, but didn't cave. Well not completely, at least..

"Don't wanna go Christmas shopping around m-muggles," he mumbled, shivering as Harry swiped his tongue over and around the shell of his ear. "We always -mmm, stop that- we always go to D-diagon Alley."

"Play nice, pet," Harry warned, trailing his hands down Draco's hips and over the front of his trousers. "You don't want to be put on the naughty list, do you?"

Draco whined and thrust against his fingers and Harry couldn't help an evil grin. Draco was rock hard and through the smooth fabric of his trousers, Harry could feel the grooves of the cock ring he was wearing. "Bad little boys don't get presents, you know," he purred and removed his hands- much to Draco's chagrin.

"Alright! Alright already!" the blond snapped, caving at the threat of no more presents. "I'll go to your sodding Christmas market!"

Harry kissed his cheek, chuckling with amusement as Draco jerked his head away petulantly.

* * *

It turned out to be a surprisingly pleasant day. London was festive and cheery and the boys found themselves wandering the streets, doing nothing in particular.

With the exception of the London Eye where Harry found plenty to do once he got Draco inside and 400 feet above the city. Especially since Draco refused to let go of him until his feet touched solid ground again. Harry certainly wasn't complaining. Come evening, the entire city was a spectacular collage of bright lights and tinsel. Harry enjoyed every moment- even having to forcibly drag Draco out of Harrods. London by night had a magic all of its own.

By the time they finally reached the Christmas Market, they were both worn out and Draco was more than a little whiny. "I'm _tired_. These bags are heavy. My feet hurt. Can we go home now?"

"We just got here!" Harry exclaimed. "You were fine two minutes ago."

"I was having fun two minutes ago. Let's go back to Harrods."

Harry glared at him. "No. I like it here. Just…go listen to the choir and quit bothering me for ten minutes."

Draco glared murderously as the dark haired boy turned away from him. Like hell he was going to be dismissed like that! Squaring his shoulders and clenching his jaw, Draco prepared himself. This meant war.

* * *

Harry smiled and thanked the woman managing the stall, gathering up at least two weeks worth of gingerbread. Ron would probably plough through it in four hours though. Harry smiled at the thought and turned, looking around for his sulking boyfriend.

It took him all of four seconds to spot Draco, leaning casually against a wall and… sucking on a candy cane.

Uh oh.

Draco's grey gaze found his and the blond smirked as he licked a long strip along the red and white sugar treat.

Harry promptly dropped his gingerbread.

The show didn't end there though. Suitably encouraged by Harry's reaction, Draco turned up the heat. His lips parted and the cane slipped through them, pressing down gently on soft, pink skin. Harry swallowed as Draco moaned in appreciation and withdrew the treat, his pink tongue darting out every now and then to take a swipe at it.

Fuck.

Draco nibbled oh so gently on the cane and Harry's blood thrummed. His dark gaze sought out Draco's and the blond smirked as he fellated the cane again. Harry had seen enough. Practically growling, he marched over to the impertinent brat.

"Home," he bit out shortly. "Now."

Draco smirked as he was hauled off to a safe apparition point.


	3. Chapter 3

They apparated in their small flat with a sharp crack, and stumbled across the armchair and table, promptly upsetting a wine glass and small pile of presents. Seconds later, Draco found himself sprawled across the sofa with an angry Gryffindor on top of him. Harry was glaring down at him; green eyes blazing and the blond shivered and bit his lip, trying to rub his neglected cock against the other man's leg. Harry hissed at the contact and swung a leg over the lithe blond, holding him down as he snogged him senseless.

"Brat," he scolded between kisses, letting his hands map Draco out underneath him.

"Why Harry, whatever do you mean?" Draco asked innocently, batting his lashes. The effect was somewhat ruined as he moaned and arched into Harry's unyielding hands.

The Gryffindor practically snarled and pounced on the aggravating blond, trying to snog the snark right out of him. "You know exactly what I mean," he snapped, tilting his head to nip at Draco's neck. "Your little show at the market was hardly subtle."

"It was a boring market!" Draco protested, baring his neck for Harry's insistent mouth.

"I daresay everyone in a ten mile radius was suitably entertained," Harry groused. Watching his boyfriend fellate a candy cane hadn't done much for his relaxation plans. And Draco's knowing smirk wasn't helping either.

"I should punish you for that," Harry grumbled. "I have half a mind not to give you any more presents."

Draco gasped and sat up abruptly, nearly knocking Harry off of him. "What? Harry, no!"

"Well, you hardly deserve them," Harry argued. "You were so naughty," he added in a titillating whisper, ghosting his hand around a pert nipple.

Draco whined and gave him an imploring look that went straight to his groin. "I can be good," he pleaded. Harry raised an eyebrow, apparently unconvinced and Draco squirmed in frustration, racking his brains for a suitable compromise. "You can punish me if you want," he offered, his breath catching even as he said it.

Harry's eyes took on an interested gleam. "Is that right?"

"Yes, yes- whatever you want!" Draco grumbled. "May I please have my present now?"

Harry released his boyfriend and helped him up. Draco shot him a grin and practically bounded off towards the penguin calendar slash present dispenser tacked proudly on their wall. Harry smiled indulgently as the blond grappled excitedly with the little door slot marked '2'. He swung it open and something fell into his palm with a soft tinkle.

Draco's eyes widened and Harry chuckled. "How appropriate," he quipped, taking the bells from him. There were two- in festive shades of red and green- and Harry grinned gleefully as he turned them around, revealing the clamps they were attached to. They jingled merrily as he handled them. These would look perfect.

Draco was still dithering uncertainly, and Harry sent him a meaningful look that had him snapping to attention. Obediently the blond stripped, shrugging out of his shirt and trousers at once. He bit his lip and remained where he was at a slight distance from Harry, until the taller man reached out and thumbed a pretty, pink nipple. Draco gasped and arched forward and Harry gripped the little bud punishingly, twisting as he pulled the blond towards him without much ceremony.

Draco squeaked and scrambled closer, trying to keep as still as possible while Harry prepared his nipples. They pebbled under the constant attention and Harry nodded approvingly, placing a camp around one. Draco squeaked and jumped at the pinch and Harry chuckled as the bell promptly tinkled.

"Perfect," he mused, ignoring Draco's scowl and putting on the other clamp. Draco hissed but stayed still.

Harry stepped back to enjoy the effect. Draco was an absolute treat- flushed and fidgeting, with Christmas bells adorning his nipples and a candy cane cock ring wrapped around his pretty prick. Decorating Draco was definitely going up on his list of Favorite Christmas Activities. The blond shivered under his heated regard and the bells obliged by jingling softly, breaking Harry out of his reverie.

"Go on then," he grinned, sprawling down on the pristine white sofa for a good show. "Let's hear your rendition of Jingle Bells."

Draco shot him a murderous look, but obliged by shimmying his shoulders. The bells swung from his nipples, tinkling ever so slightly.

"Faster," Harry barked. Draco obeyed and this time, they jingled loudly.

Harry amused himself for a few minutes, making Draco canter about the apartment, naked and pink and… musical. He palmed himself roughly through his jeans, watching his gorgeous boyfriend. Finally, he had taken all he could.

"Over my lap," he ordered. "It's time for the rest of your punishment."

Draco gaped incredulously. "That wasn't it?"

"What do you think?"

Draco muttered something that sounded suspiciously like you're pushing it, Potter but shuffled towards the sofa, still jingling. He sprawled down on Harry's lap mutinously and the dark haired boy roved an admiring hand over the pert, pale arse at his disposal. The firelight was soft and set off Draco's pale skin beautifully. The blond hissed and arched up into his hands and Harry grinned.

"Ten- I think. For misbehavior."

"Ten?!" Draco squeaked. "What the…ow!" Harry chose that moment to land a sharp swat on his bum, leaving a red hand print mapped on Draco's skin. The blond jumped against the sting and the bells tinkled again- making Harry hiss.

"You're right," he smirked. "Ten won't get us anywhere with you. Fifteen then."

"What?! Potter, don't you…fuck!"

Harry proceeded to smack his thrice- twice on each cheek and once on his thigh. Draco squeaked in protest, flailing against Harry's leg- his cock rubbing against the rough denim and the bells jingling insistently.

"Any more arguments?" Harry rasped. "Because I can go all night, I promise you."

Draco whimpered at the threat, and capitulated- raised his arse in acquiescence. Harry obliged with swat after sharp swat, reveling in the sudden bucking against his leg, the bells jingling with each jerk of Draco's thin frame and his heated, pink arse. His cock was at full salute by now, rubbing against Draco's stomach and the blond whimpered and moaned with abandon.

He counted out the fifteenth smack and made it extra sharp, smirking in satisfaction as Draco squeaked and jingled again. Finally, he rested his hand on the abused flesh, soothing away the sting.

"Alright?" he asked softly.

Draco mumbled incoherently and thrust against him. "Harry…" he whined urgently.

That was all he needed to hear. Harry growled and flipped the blond over, throwing Draco across the sofa and scrambling with his zipper. The sight of the blond lying across the white sofa, his pale limbs akimbo was like a drug and Harry was barely coherent as he grappled for his wand and cast a Lubrication Charm. He barely waited for Draco's hissed response as he grabbed hold of his long legs and wrapped them around his waist, aligning his cock with the blond's snug entrance and thrusting. Draco howled and arched and Harry rammed against him, incapable of anything save harsh pants and heavy breathing and thrust after thrust after thrust. Draco twisted sinuously below him, reaching desperately for his cock, and Harry growled possessively, smacking his hand away and wrapping his own hand around him. He fisted him roughly, making Draco gasp and plead and whine.

"Harry…Harry…please…"

"Wait," he barked harshly, adjusting his angle and hammering into him. Draco howled and Harry grimaced in victory. He rammed against that spot over and over again, until Draco's eyes rolled back in his head and his whispered pleas turned into full blown whimpers.

Harry felt his own climax approaching and he reached out and removed Draco's cock ring and tossed it away, increasing his pace. Draco moaned under him, arching and twisting against him. He jerked against Harry, clenching around him and finally, his eyes rolled back in his head as he came with a shudder, coating both of them in his cum. The sight was too much for Harry, who rammed into the hot, welcoming channel twice more before following with a guttural snarl of his own.

He moaned as his seed coated Draco's insides, collapsing on the heated body beneath him. Draco hummed and slipped an arm around him, quiet and pliant as they recovered.

"That was brilliant," Harry mumbled, kissing the top of his blond's head affectionately. Draco grumbled in complaint and pushed at him. Harry chuckled and got up, letting Draco catch his breath. "Bastard," he muttered half heartedly, rubbing his sore arse ruefully.

"You'll live," Harry chortled. "And you still have twenty three more presents to go."

"I hate you," Draco retorted petulantly, even though his eyes gleamed at the mention of more presents. Harry couldn't resist him. He bent down to plant a soft kiss to the blond's lips. Draco hummed in pleasure and parted his lips for a quick snog. It was with a pang of regret that Harry broke away.

"We really should start decorating the tree," he pointed out, gesturing at the bare tree in the corner.

"Very well," Draco said with a long suffering sigh. He glanced down at the bells still clamped around his nipples. "Will you take these off now?" he demanded.

Harry's grin was dark as he raked Draco's naked form. "I don't think so. You can decorate the tree just as you are. I like a little music when I work."

And when Draco threw a well aimed shoe at him for that comment, he had to admit he deserved it.


	4. Chapter 4

"If I hear deck the halls one more time, I'm gonna deck someone."

Harry grinned at his sulking boyfriend and tucked a strand of blond hair behind his ear. "Well, it is a Christmas dinner, you know," he pointed out. "But if you want to hear a particularly spirited version of 'I Want a Hippogriff for Christmas' I'm sure Fred and George will be more than happy to…"

"I will smite you where you stand," Draco gritted out, making Harry laugh and place an arm around his shoulders. "I'd ask why you're being such a Scrooge, but I think I have an idea," he quipped, leaning over and nipping at Draco's earlobe.

"Shut it," the blond muttered, arching away from him as discreetly as he could. Harry grinned and held on, amused by Draco's unusual bout of shyness. For a kinky little bugger in the bedroom, he was dreadfully prudish in public and Harry enjoyed making the best of his embarrassment.

"Stop it!" Draco hissed, as his boyfriend's hand ghosted over his chest. His boyfriend merely responded by gently flicking a nipple, eliciting a tell tale tinkle. "Harry!" Draco snapped, flushing furiously now.

"I wonder what they'd say if they knew what you're wearing under that turtleneck," Harry mused huskily. Dravo shivered as his voice dropped an octave lower. "Tell me, how many 'presents' do you have on you right now?"

"S-six, I think," Draco mumbled, biting his lip and looking everywhere but at Harry. The Gryffindor smirked. He had placed the cock ring and nipple clamps on Draco himself, after yet another rousing shag. Adding to the blond's finery was a gorgeous ruby choker around his neck, cherry flavored lip gloss that had admittedly taken too long to put on considering that Harry kept kissing it off, a festive green ribbon tied around his bollocks and the finishing touch- red, lacy knickers that hugged Draco's delicious arse in a most delectable fashion. All this depravity under a simple white turtleneck and black trousers, and they still had tonight's present to go. Harry was slowly going mad with want, and Draco wasn't faring all that well himself.

"Let's go home," he groaned. "I'm going spare like this!"

Harry shook his head. "We can't just leave. Molly would murder us."

"If I don't get my present soon, I'm going to murder you!" Draco hissed. "Give it to me, Potter!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, someone's demanding tonight." He laughed and raised his hands in surrender as Draco treated him to a vicious death glare. "Okay okay, calm down. I already snuck your present in. You'll get it…eventually."

"But I want it now!" Draco pouted. "Come on Harry, let me have it."

"Okay, I don't know what he's talking about," Ron said, coming over to them with Hugo bouncing in his arms. "But there is going to be no 'letting him have it' anywhere near my kid, ok Harry?"

"Sod off, Weasley," Draco grumbled as Harry laughed. Hugo gurgled happily at the sight of them, his eyes going large at the sight of Draco's perfect hair. "Ack!" he exclaimed excitedly, his chubby hands grappling excitedly for the blond as he strained in his father's arms.

"Of course," Draco smirked. "Go on then. Hand him over, Weasley."

Ron surrendered his excited toddler reluctantly. "It's just wrong how much he likes you," he grumbled as Draco took the child carefully, grimacing only slightly as Hugo fisted his hair. "On the bright side," Ron added cheerfully. "You'll probably be bald by next Christmas."

Draco opened his mouth to make a scathing remark. Unfortunately Hugo chose that second to tug at his sweater. The ominous sound of tinkling bells made Draco pale, Harry sputter on his mulled wine and Ron frown.

"What was that?" he asked, looking around.

"What was what?" Harry asked innocently.

"I…didn't you hear it? The jingling?"

"Jingling?" Harry repeated, looking adequately confused.

"Too much egg nog, Weasley?" Draco drawled. "You know Granger won't like that. Isn't that her over there?"

Ron paled and mumbled something about holiday season; then retrieved his son and scuttled off. Harry and Draco exchanged a look before descending into peals of laughter. They were still snickering when Molly bustled in and herded them off for dinner.

* * *

Dinner was a crowded, noisy affair and Draco found himself wedged between the dragon handler and the one with the earring. They were a boisterous lot and Draco was thumped on the back more often than he'd prefer. But even he had to admit they were a warm bunch, if a tad uncouth.

Hey, at least he wasn't caught between the twins like Harry. He caught a glance of one slipping a suspicious purple potion in Harry's drink and rolled his eyes, vanishing it at once. "Oops," he drawled as Fred slash George gave him the two fingered salute.

"That one," the ginger declared, pointing accusingly at Draco.

"Is no fun," finished his twin.

"Oh, my broken heart," Draco retorted dryly. He was somewhat surprised when most of the table laughed instead of turning on him, but it was Harry's grateful smile that sent tingling warmth to his chest.

"You know what they say about dragons," Charlie chortled. "They're protective of their own." He clapped Draco's back again, promptly setting off the bells.

"Okay seriously," Ron broke out, looking around wildly. "Does _no_ one else hear the bells?! I swear I can hear bells!"

"I didn't hear anything," Harry pointed out helpfully.

"Oh, shut it about the bloody bells, Ron," Ginny snipped, reaching over him. "Someone pass the gravy."

"Ginny! Be polite!" Molly admonished. "Draco dear, more turkey?"

* * *

Dinner progressed fairly well, the conversation shifting from Fleur's pregnancy to news about the joke shop to not so subtle questions about Harry and Draco 'making it official'. Draco shrugged them off politely while Harry mumbled and tugged at his collar, but neither of them could help sending shy smiles over to each other. Harry's emerald eyes sparkled with emotion as he stole painfully obvious glances at Draco.

That is, until Bill cleared his throat and informed Harry that he'd been playing footsie with _him_ for the past twenty minutes. That sent Harry squawking and flailing and everyone else in fits of laughter, so the subject was shelved for the time being.

"Crackers!" Ginny announced, practically bouncing in with a sack full. She skipped nimbly over Hugo who was busy clambering on a bored looking Crookshanks and started handing them out. Harry reached out and grabbed a red and green cracker with a grin. "This one's mine," he explained, shooting Draco a discreet wink. The blond's eyes widened in understanding as Harry nodded. His present was in the cracker!

In hindsight, he probably should have waited until later- considering the… nature of the gifts Harry was prone to give him. Harry probably had the same idea because his eyes went wide and he shook his head frantically as Draco reached out. Unfortunately, the terms 'gifts' and 'wait till later' didn't exactly go together in Draco's world and without realizing what he was doing, he reached out…

…and pulled the cracker.

Harry looked aghast and Draco paled as he realized what had rolled out of the package and on to the floor. Harry scrambled to pick it up and Draco wrapped it up quickly in the paper, but it was no use. They were clearly the center of attention.

"What was in it?" Fred demanded, trying to crane over to get a look behind Harry.

"Uh…nothing?" Harry mumbled, shifting the package behind his back at once.

"He's hiding it!" Ginny shrilled accusingly. "Come on, let me take a look."

"No!" Draco snapped, blocking her from lunging from it. Harry backed into a corner looking absolutely horrified, as Fred, George and Charlie advanced on him.

Things were looking bad and Draco was mentally resigning himself to months…no, _years_ of brutal teasing when a true hero emerged.

Hugo- true as ever to his Gryffindor heritage and his mother's curious intellect- had spotted a shiny looking cracker that had strayed from the sack. "Ga!" he exclaimed delightedly, grappling with it. One sharp tug resulted in a loud bang which an unsuspecting Crookshanks did not appreciate at _all_.

The kneazle yowled and leapt, making a break for safety under the rather rickety Christmas tree. There was a crash and an ominous crack and Draco, Harry and a roomful of wide eyed Weasleys gaped in horror as the tree lurched forward.

"Take cover!" Bill bellowed, grabbing Hugo and backing away. The tree crashed into the fireplace, flaring and crackling in the pandemonium. Hermione shrieked and shepherded her son to safety as Crookshanks did his impression of a particularly pissed off Mandrake and assorted Weasleys hurtled about, bellowing Aguamenti spells at the crackling tree. The room filled with smoke and Harry and Draco gaped at each other in helpless confusion as chaos descended. Until…

**"STOP!"**

The entire room stilled to stare at Ron. The only sound was the crackles and smolders from the somewhat salvaged tree and the heavy breathing of most of the family.

"Now listen carefully. Just _listen _for a minute and tell me," the redhead commanded, his voice echoing in the silence as the entire room turned to him, rapt with attention. "Can you lot _seriously_ not hear the bells? Because, I swear to Merlin I…"

**"Shut up about the bloody bells!"** bellowed several assorted Weasleys, resuming their chaotic crisis management. Charlie shoved past Draco to retrieve the tree and Harry yanked him out of the way and into a corner.

"Madness," Draco blurted, shaking his head in disbelief. "This is absolute madness!"

Harry shook his head. "_This _is Christmas with the family."

* * *

"Well that was…interesting," Draco commented as they flooed back to the safety of their flat. He dusted the soot off of his clothes and pulled a bit of cracker paper out of Harry's hair. They shared tired grins before flopping down on the sofa.

"I never thought I'd say this but- thank Merlin, the Christmas tree caught fire," Harry chuckled, pulling out the package he'd stuffed in his pocket. "Would've been a bitch explaining this to Molly."

"I didn't even get a good look at it," Draco pointed out, his eyes darkening as they roved the package. Harry grinned. "Why don't I unwrap this while you unwrap…well, you."

Draco smirked and tugged the turtleneck off, hissing slightly as a bell caught the fabric. He divested himself carefully and slowly, grinning at Harry's hungry expression as his pale sculpted chest was revealed, bells and all. The sparkling red choker wrapped around his neck made Harry hiss in appreciation and Draco smirked as he fingered his trouser button with an impish grin.

"All of it," Harry barked. Draco smirked and removed his trousers and pants, revealing the rest of his deviance. The frilly red knickers hugged his slim hips and pelvis, tenting up deliciously in the front. Harry growled and snapped his fingers, indicating that Draco should turn. The blond obeyed with a soft moan, letting Harry get a good view of his pale, round buttocks peeping out from the red lace.

"Merlin," Harry managed, approaching him slowly. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband, pulling the flimsy garment off of Draco ever slowly. The blond's arse bounced as he released it from the lace. From where he was standing, he had the slightest peek of the green silk ribbon tied around Draco's balls. Harry couldn't help a moan of appreciation. "You're so fucking hot," he whispered.

"Present," Draco moaned, thrusting against him urgently. Harry chuckled and tore the wrapping off the gift, handing it over to Draco. "Like it?"

Draco turned the plug over and over in his hands, not really trusting himself to speak. It was made of silver and felt heavy in his hand. Not unimaginably wide though- the base was only slightly thicker than his finger. It had clearly been designed for...long term wear. A single sprig of mistletoe finished off the obscene display, fastened to the handle of the plug in a burst of holiday green and red.

They stood in complete silence save for their heavy breathing until Draco felt compelled to say something. "You're absolutely depraved," he muttered, handing Harry the plug and bending over the sofa. "Don't forget the stretching charm."

Harry let out a breathy laugh and waved his wand haphazardly, gritting his teeth as Draco's bum wiggled under the effects of the charm. He barely suppressed the urge to stick his cock in his beautiful boyfriend instead, and resigned himself to slicking the plug. Surreptitiously, he added a few neutralizing charms to the mistletoe to avoid rashes and skin irritation. No way was he screwing this up.

"Harry…" Draco was already wiggling impatiently and Harry smirked as he aligned the plug to Draco's prepared entrance and slipped it in one smooth twist. Draco hissed and threw his head back, and Harry couldn't resist the invitation. He latched on immediately to that exquisitely exposed neck, placing gentle bites along Draco's collar bones and shoulder. The blond arched against him and Harry risked a glance down, moaning out loud at the sight.

"Good?" Draco panted, a smirk ghosting across his lips.

"Brilliant," Harry muttered in reply. And it was. The green sprig peeping out from between Draco's pale arse cheeks had his nerves on fire. Harry kneaded them roughly, eliciting a groan from his boyfriend. Draco whimpered and thrust back against him and Harry swatted his arse lightly.

"Be still," he husked. "I want to kiss you under the mistletoe."


	5. Chapter 5

_I am a horrible person... *whimpers*_

_I am so sorry for not updating! Christmas jumped me! Anyway, I'll be uploading the rest super quick, I swear! Thanks for waiting, lovelies *hugs*_

**Warnings for this chapter: ****Somewhat heavy BDSM and not at all fit for minors. Do me a favor and be careful, yes?**

* * *

"Harry, are you sure this is safe?"

Harry gave Andromeda a reassuring smile and stroked the pretty, dappled pony beside him. The lovely creature whinnied and nudged against his hand, his soft brown eyes blinking in the winter sun. His counterpart- a pretty brown mare was nuzzling against a delighted Teddy, apparently vying for another sugar lump. The old church in the background really set the scene. To Harry, it was like something out of a picture book.

"Look at them, Andy," he laughed. "Does that look dangerous to you?"

Teddy was practically beside himself with excitement, running around the sleigh and the ponies like a Firebolt while his hair went from blue to green to purple and back to black at pretty much the same speed. He stroked Daisy's flank and sprinted into the sleigh as his godfather and grandmother watched with fond smiles.

"We'll have a great day, won't we Ted?" Harry asked.

"Pony ride! Pony ride!" Teddy cheered.

Andromeda gave up, a smile lighting up her refined features. "I suppose I'm outnumbered," she said, shaking her head. "Just please be careful."

"I promise," Harry replied. "I'm always careful with him."

"I know," she agreed. Her smile turned to a faint smirk that was reminiscent of her very Slytherin roots. "Speaking of wild stallions, where is my nephew today? Won't he be joining you?"

Harry had to suppress a smirk of his own as he replied as earnestly as he could manage. "Draco is a little tied up at the moment. I'm sure he'll come soon enough though."

* * *

It was a bloody fantastic day, if he did say so himself. The countryside had transformed into a winter wonderland, all pristine snow and shimmering, frosted trees and Harry and his godson had the time of their lives. Naturally, the snowball fight turned into a full blown war, with Harry getting trounced by a six year old who had the good sense to camouflage himself by turning his hair a shocking white. The little cheater- apparently he was picking up pointers from his cousin.

The snow angel competition was a little less one sided and was finally declared a tie. By the time they returned to Andromeda's place they were cold and exhausted and more than willing to put up with a scolding or three from the scandalized witch for giant mugs of hot chocolate.

A little while later, a tired out Teddy had been tucked into bed and Harry was almost sorry to have to leave- until he remembered his delightful little Christmas present back at the flat, just waiting to be unwrapped. With a barely concealed smirk, he gave Andromeda a quick kiss goodbye and practically hurtled back home.

* * *

Harry closed the door behind him with a soft click and surveyed his flat approvingly. The earthy decor Draco had insisted on always left him feeling strangely tranquil. The crackle of flames from the fire place lent the place a soft, welcoming glow that made him smile. And then he made his way down the hall and into the living room.

All those feelings of contentment and peace immediately fled in the face of the glorious sight laid out before him, leaving him with nothing but the stirrings of insatiable hunger.

"Oh _yes_," Harry hissed, letting his eyes roam freely about Draco's prone form. The blond was pale and nude and fucking fantastic- crouching on all fours against the plush carpet with his hands bound behind his back and his pert arse sticking up in blatant invitation. Not at all surprising considering that was how Harry had left him hours ago. And he noted with a grin, Draco didn't seem to appreciate it at all.

The blond turned his head to shoot a venomous glare at Harry, the effect somewhat ruined by the fact that he was all trussed up like a particularly delicious Christmas dinner. Harry cocked his head, taking in the view of the mistletoe plug jutting out from between Draco's arse cheeks. He waved his wand and Draco squirmed as the plug buzzed inside him. The blond glared daggers at Harry again and would probably have resorted to rather vivid insights on the man's parentage, physical attributes and overall appearance, had it not been for the red ball gag thrust in his mouth. A thin, silver chain connecting the ever present nipple clamps had been added to Draco's growing ensemble. (Present number eleven, was it? Harry had lost count after the reindeer riding harness.)

The chain was looped around the clamps and threaded through a convenient hook attached to the floor, effectively tethering the blond and holding him in place- arse up and ripe for the taking. And of course, it wouldn't be Christmas season without Draco's present of the day.

"Well I don't know about you, but personally I think I love tinsel more than ever," Harry smirked. Draco made a muffled sound behind the gag that sounded suspiciously like fuck you, Potter. Harry chuckled and nudged him gently with his foot. The blond teetered slightly with a squeak of protest as the wretched bell clamps around his nipples jingled merrily.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that sound," Harry smirked, ignoring Draco's muffled snarl. He took a slow circle around his prize, admiring the pretty picture he made. Tinsel- as it turned out- was a perfect substitute for silk ropes once it had been magically reinforced, and he had to admit the sight of the sparkling, red and green strips tying Draco's hands behind his back was a lot prettier than ordinary silk. That wasn't all. Harry had taken the liberty of draping it all around the blond- so it hung around his bare body in sparkling strands of red and green and silver. After all, it was Christmas. Harry's eyes darkened and Draco shivered under his heated gaze, wiggling his arse with an urgent whimper.

"I should leave you tied up like this more often," Harry purred. "All trussed up and pretty and waiting for me. Go out for hours, knowing that when I come back you're going to be right where I want you- waiting for me to fuck you till you see stars. Would you like that?"

Draco moaned and thrust his arse out further, if such a thing was possible. Harry hissed and ran a proprietary hand down a plump, pale cheek, squeezing roughly. The soft flesh trembled beneath his touch and Harry leaned forward and licked a stripe down Draco's arse cheek.

Draco moaned again and thrust against his teasing tongue, his skin smooth and pink and fucking flawless. Harry tortured him with kitten like licks, first laving attention on his arse and then licking down his thigh before trailing back up to smooth, exposed bollocks, blowing against naked flesh every now and then. Draco capitulated almost at once, whining and twisting and whimpering pleadingly under Harry until he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed hold of Draco's arse, squeezing that pale flesh in his palms.

"You're mine," he growled, fumbling with his trousers. "My little plaything that I can torment and tie up and take whenever I fucking want. Isn't that right?" He smacked that pretty arse, eliciting a squeal and a desperate nod from the blond. Harry growled and fumbled with his trousers, pulling his cock out and jacking himself with a crazed urgency. With his free hand he eased the plug out of Draco as gently as his lust crazed state would allow, replacing it with his cock in one smooth thrust. Draco screamed into the gag, pushing back as much as he possibly could. The chain strained against his sore nipples and he whimpered but met Harry's brutal thrusts eagerly. Harry rammed into him over and over, draping his body over Draco's light frame and biting down on his shoulder like an animal. Draco moaned and bared his neck, making those delectable whimpering sounds again. But it wasn't enough. Harry wanted to hear him scream. He fumbled with the strap of the gag, ripping it off Draco and tossing it away; thrusting into the blond's silky, slick heat as it clenched down on him.

"More," Draco demanded. "More more more..."

Harry growled and angled himself, finding the blond's prostate with one quick jab. Draco screamed and bucked violently against him, his litany of more more more lost in a torrent of screams and gasps and shudders. Harry's teeth clenched down on his shoulder again and the blond came with a splendid arch of his back and a shattering moan. Harry rammed against him again, twice more before his spine arched and his fingers clenched around Draco's arse and his own orgasm hit like a tidal wave. He came with a violent shudder, emptying himself inside Draco.

Harry remained where he was until a peevish complaint shattered his post coital haze.

"Get off, you bastard!"

Of course. Harry rolled his eyes and uncoupled himself from his boyfriend, who squeaked in surprise at the abrupt retreat. He smirked as he felt Draco's tight little hole clenching at him in protest as he withdrew his spent cock. Faint bruises adorned the blond's hips and spunk dribbled down his thighs. He looked absolutely debauched and Harry couldn't resist needling him.

"I did get off," he pointed out cheekily. "It was fantastic, thank you for asking."

Draco was in no mood for cheerful conversation. He turned to scowl at his annoying boyfriend, still trussed and tethered to the floor. "Pervert," he sputtered, outraged all over again now that the shagging had been dispensed with. "I can't believe you left me tied up like that!"

"What can I say, love? You bring out the worst in me." He flopped down next to Draco with a satisfied sigh, grinning as his boyfriend huffed petulantly. Harry ruffled his hair fondly- an action he was only able to get away with because the blond was still tied up.

"Bastard," Draco mumbled habitually.

"Be nice," Harry teased. "Or I might have to revisit present number seven."

"You are not coming anywhere near me with that paddle again!" Draco practically shrieked. "It took three whole days before I managed to spell those bruises away!"

"Pity," Harry mused. "I rather liked having_ 'ho ho ho'_ branded all over your arse- really brought in the spirit of the season." Draco practically snarled and Harry laughed. "Cheer up," he grinned, getting up and steadying himself with a hand on Draco's behind. "You still have ten more presents to go. Who knows what wonders tomorrow will bring?" And with that, he cheerfully smacked the fuming blond on the arse and sauntered off towards the kitchen.

Draco gaped at him wide eyed for all of ten seconds before managing an indignant protest. "Wait!" he demanded, jingling as he twisted against his bonds. "Where the hell are you going?!"

"I need to rehydrate before I 'deck the halls' again!" Harry shot back. "I'm only human, you know."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry yawned and stretched, enjoying the feel of the winter sun on his bare chest. He blinked sleepily in the light, his lips curving in approval at the view from his window. They'd had snow the previous night and the whole countryside was decked in pristine white with frost glimmering on the bare trees and decorating the window sills. Weak, golden sun rays filtered through the windows, bathing the room in a soft glow. Harry smiled and stretched again, his movement dislodging the blankets covering the bed.

Next to him, Draco frowned in his sleep and grumbled in complaint, batting about haphazardly for his warm blanket. Harry grinned fondly and obliged by tucking him in again, kissing away the frown lines on the sleeping blond's face. Draco sighed and snuggled against him, his expression content and his blond hair fanning against the pillow. Harry trailed gentle fingers down his jaw, struck even after all these years by just how gorgeous Draco was when he was asleep. Like an angel really- all long, golden lashes and pretty, pouty lips. Harry's fingers drifted to his lips and Draco murmured again, parting them ever so slightly. Harry's cock perked up, taking due notice. Perhaps it was time to treat his pretty boyfriend to some hot morning sex. Harry grinned at the thought and scrambled out of bed, taking care to tuck the blankets around Draco as he left.

He padded down the hallway and over to the tacky penguin advent calendar holding court on their doorway. Harry had gifted it to Draco for the holidays and so far, it had yet to disappoint. Harry practically bounded over to it, wondering what wonders today held. He pulled open the little door marked 16 and his grin widened as a roll of something red and soft and silky fell into his palm. Harry unwound the beautiful scarlet stockings, trailing his hands down them. Merlin, these were beautiful. Just imagining the soft, sheer material encasing Draco's silky calves was enough to send his blood running south. Maybe topped off with high heels and a…

His thoughts were interrupted by the press of a warm body against his back and thin arms wrapping around his middle. Harry grinned and turned around, immediately finding himself with an armful of warm blond. "Good morning," he cooed, stroking Draco's hair. The blond blinked sleepily at him, then mumbled incoherently and buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry smiled and indulged him with a cuddle. It was a rare privilege actually. Draco was hardly the cuddly sort. No, he only clung to Harry like this if he was feeling especially vulnerable or lost or…

Or sick.

Harry's brow furrowed and he ran a careful hand down Draco's spine. The blond was shivering. Harry could feel his barely perceptible trembles against his own sturdy frame. He pried Draco away from him despite the blond's complaining whines and placed the back of his hand to his forehead. He was definitely warm. His eyes were overtly bright and his skin felt dry to the touch. There was no doubt about it.

"You've got a fever," Harry croaked out. Draco was sick. Oh God. He was ill and not well and…and Harry was having a panic attack.

Draco seemed utterly unconcerned. He shrugged and pried his way back into Harry's arms, curling against his chest with a satisfied sigh. Harry's hold tightened on him as his throat clenched. He needed to stay calm right now. Draco needed him. He had to think- what does one do with a sick boyfriend? Well whatever it was, letting him shuffle around the house barefoot and in a thin t-shirt was hardly going to help.

"Come on, love," he murmured, half carrying Draco back to the bedroom. "Let's get you back in bed."

Draco followed obediently, unnervingly pliant in his fevered state. His fists clenched around Harry's shoulders and he stumbled a couple of times but managed to hold on.

"Nearly there," Harry encouraged, trying to quell down an impending surge of gut wrenching panic. "That's it. You're doing great." He helped Draco in and tucked him in again, shushing him gently as he whimpered. Draco curled against him and quietened somewhat and Harry didn't have the heart to move and disturb him. When he was sure Draco was asleep, he disentangled himself and raced over to the Floo.

* * *

"It's just the flu, Harry. He'll be fine in a day. Two, tops."

Harry didn't really appreciate Hermione's exasperated expression. He glared at her face flickering in his fireplace. This was serious! Draco was sick!

"Why does he have the flu?" he demanded, "He never gets sick! We keep the house warm. And you know what he's like about food. How could he possibly get the flu?"

"I don't know," Hermione groaned. "Going out without a scarf? Overexposure from the cold? Honestly, Harry. It is winter, you know. You're acting ridiculous and by the way…"

But Harry wasn't listening._ Overexposure from the cold…_the words rang ominously in his ears. Yesterday, Draco had been tied up in the house for three hours while he'd been out. Harry paled. But he had left the warming charms in place and everything…it was just a game they'd been playing. They'd done it before and everything had always been fine. But…but Draco was sick this time. Harry's heart plummeted, his chest constricting with the sheer force of the guilt.

"I made him sick," he whispered.

"Beg pardon?"

"Nothing," Harry managed, trying to ignore the quiver in his voice. "I just…I have to go now. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

He waved her off and put out the fire with a quick flick of his wand. And then he slumped down on the floor, trying to stamp down the tidal wave of guilt threatening to drown him.

* * *

Draco woke up, feeling sluggish and groggy. His joints ached and he felt ridiculously light headed. He hated being sick. Almost by instinct, he reached out for Harry. His eyelashes fluttered in surprise as he immediately found himself gathered and hauled up against a broad, firm chest.

"You're up," Harry murmured, stroking his hair back and peppering his burning forehead with gentle kisses. The kisses trailed down to his jaw and Draco hummed in approval when Harry's lips slanted against his own- until he came to his senses and leaned back.

"What're you doing?" he slurred, trying to squirm off Harry's lap. "You'll…you'll get sick too."

"I don't care," Harry insisted, holding him in place with a hand behind his head and kissing him firmly. When he broke away, Draco found himself staring straight into green eyes that seemed just a tad too bright. "Harry?" he murmured, tracing a hand down his jaw. "What's the matter?"

Harry smiled, although it looked like a grimace- a painful one. Draco didn't like it. "I'm just…I'm glad you're okay," he insisted.

"Of course I'm okay," Draco said slowly, wondering what this was all about. "It's just a cold and…you're here. And I…Harry?" His boyfriend let out a shuddering breath and pulled him closer, burying his face in Draco's neck. Draco stayed stock still, shocked out of action until he felt Harry shaking against him. Draco felt the stirrings of panic in his gut as he wrapped his slim arms around Harry's neck, anchoring himself around the upset man. Taking a deep breath, Draco calmed himself and launched straight into Harry management.

"Okay, Harry. I'm going to need you to calm down," he murmured, rubbing Harry's shoulders gently. "We're going to work through it, okay? Just breathe and tell me what's got you so upset." Harry shook his head petulantly and Draco huffed. "Don't make me use Veritaserum on you," he warned, half serious.

"You got sick," Harry mumbled fretfully, still hiding in his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Draco drawled. "It's very helpful having you blubbering all over me while my head is pounding and my bones ache, by the way."

Harry released him with a mumbled apology and scrubbed his face awkwardly. Draco's gaze softened. He was really upset. "So this is just about me being sick?" he asked, running a calming hand through Harry's messy hair. Pained, green eyes stared back at him and Draco felt his stomach clench. "Harry…just tell me. Its okay, I promise."

"It's not okay!" Harry finally burst out. "I left you tied up and you got cold and now you're sick! You never get sick but now you have the flu and it's all _my_ fault and I-I don't know how to make it any better! I'm so, so sorry…I just…I didn't mean…I…"

Draco's jaw had dropped somewhere in the middle of this freak out and he continued to gape as Harry flung himself at him again, sniffling and shaking and muttering _I'm sorry_ over and over and over again. The blond was completely blindsided and for a second, he just sat there listening to Harry guilt trip himself to death. Then he shook himself firmly, trying to get a hold of the situation. "Okay, Harry. I'm going to need you to look at me, alright? I need to say something to you. Come on, let go. It's okay." Slowly, but surely he pried his boyfriend off, stroking Harry's hair carefully. His heart clenched as he saw how upset the other man was. "You really worked yourself into a state over this, didn't you?" he murmured, running his hands up and down his shoulders. Contact seemed to help keep Harry grounded.

"Feel any better?" he asked after a while, taking Harry's hand in his own slender ones.

Harry nodded imperceptibly, eyes trained on their intertwined hands. He looked like a little boy, all lost and unsure with his messy hair and big, green eyes and guilty expression and Draco couldn't help kissing his cheek softly. "Git," he murmured. "It wasn't your fault. Not even a bit."

Harry shook his head firmly. "It was. I left you like that and you got cold. You got sick. I made you sick."

"You did _not_ get me sick," Draco drawled. "You left a Warming Charm around the house. I'm the one who didn't recast it. It dissipated and I could have cast another one, but I didn't. I was careless."

"You were tied up!" Harry retorted, waving his arms indignantly. "You were helpless! How could you possibly have cast …ouch!" His rant ended in a surprised bark as a sneaker flew from the other end of the room and smacked him on the side of the head. Draco smirked at him, leaning back insolently on his hands.

"You were saying?"

"Whatever," Harry groused, rubbing his head. "So you're exceptionally good at non verbal spells and wandless charms. Doesn't mean I should have left you alone like that. When we're… playing like that you're my responsibility. I'm supposed to make sure you're alright. But I left and… what if something had happened? What if…what if the fucking house caught fire? What if you had a panic attack? I could have lost you or…or hurt you and what would I have done then?"

Harry's voice broke and this time Draco pulled him into a hug, shushing him all the while. "Hush. It's okay. It's all okay, Harry. Just calm down, yeah? I'm right here. I'm safe and I know you'd never let anything happen to me. I know that. And you should too."

"But…"

"No," Draco cut in, hands firm on Harry's face. "You said your piece. Now I'm going to talk and you're going to let me. You need to listen to me now. Can you do that?"

Harry swallowed but nodded slowly.

"Okay. That's good. I want you to know that you, Harry James Potter are the one constant in my life. You've been around ever since I was an eleven year old with a minor superiority complex…"

"A _minor_…"

"And since you promised not to interrupt I'm just going to talk over you. You've been there through everything- you were there when I played my first Quidditch match, you were there at my first duel…"

"Where you threw a snake at me, by the way."

"That was decades ago, Potter. Get over it. And you were there when I found myself in the middle of a War." Draco's eyes softened as he met Harry's gaze steadily. "That was the first time you saved me. From the fire. Then we went back to school and there you were again. And no matter how hard I tried to avoid you, you…you stayed. You saved me again, you know- by becoming my friend when no one else wanted to give me another chance."

"I couldn't let you fade away like that," Harry said softly. "I would have missed you too much."

"Obviously, Potter" Draco smirked. "But since you insist on interrupting me the point I'm trying to make is- you've been rather consistent in saving me. You saved me then, and you've been saving me ever since you gave me…this. Our life. Together. And there is not a doubt in my mind that you'll be there the second I need you." He clambered back on Harry's lap and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, ghosting a kiss over his lips. "I didn't panic for a second. I was perfectly safe. I swear it. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"I still shouldn't have left you," Harry insisted, nipping at his lips.

Draco smirked into the kiss. "Well, I suppose you could make it up to me by giving me my present."

"No," Harry muttered, sounding like he was trying very hard to stay firm. "No presents. You're sick. You need rest and soup and…other stuff I should probably ask Hermione about."

"Presents would make me feel better," Draco insisted. With a smirk, he wandlessly summoned the red silk stockings, catching them neatly as they flew into the room. "Helpless, my arse," he scoffed, waving them at Harry.

"Show off," Harry grumbled. Draco smirked at him and turned to admire his pretty present. Harry grinned and pulled out his wand, immediately transfiguring the stockings. Draco glared at him as he found himself holding a pair of thick, cotton socks.

"Oh you're funny," he groused, poking disgustedly at the socks. "They don't even match!" Indeed, the ill shaped pair was a stark mismatch- one sock was red with white stripes and the other was green with white spots. Harry didn't care.

"They're warm and you're wearing them until you're better," he said firmly. Draco raised his chin defiantly and Harry sighed. Apparently, bribes were in order. "And of course, I'll be your faithful servant until then- waiting on you hand and foot."

Draco's responding grin was pure evil. "Well, why didn't you say so?" he purred, pulling on the socks. "Hand _and_ foot, did you say?"

"Like a house elf," Harry sighed. "So is there anything you need?"

"Well now that you mention it…" Draco smirked as he lay back, settling himself with his arms behind his head and planting one sock clad foot in Harry's lap.

"…I would _love_ a foot massage."


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: This chapter contains pet-play, BDSM and other mature sexual content that may or may not be suitable for some readers. Not recommended for minors. **

**PLEASE proceed with caution.**

PS: Yes, I know Christmas is more than over and I totally suck for leaving this series halfway. But I got really, really busy with a new project, namely my epic fic- _Chasing Draco. _Do check it out if you're a Harry/Draco fluff addict like yours truly.

And now that shameless self pimping is out of the way, again- sorry dear readers for the long wait. I'll do better, I swear!

* * *

Draco scowled at the pile of presents littering his bedroom. Assorted lanterns, ornaments and a very cheery nutcracker were scattered about his living space. His presents from Harry- all Christmassy and festive and so bloody boring he could scream! Draco pouted sullenly. Ever since he'd fallen sick that one time, Harry seemed to have lost his sense of adventure. For a week straight, Draco had been getting ridiculously appropriate presents from their advent calendar and it was driving him round the twist. He had even poked and prodded at the nutcracker to ascertain that it wasn't in fact, a cleverly disguised vibrator or something. No such luck.

To make matters even worse, Harry seemed set on avoiding even the suggestion of anything kinky in the bedroom and had taken to playing the perfect, doting boyfriend with a seemingly endless supply of chocolates and roses and gentle kisses at Draco's disposal. It was all very sweet and very romantic and not what Draco wanted at all!

Squaring his shoulders, the blond stalked off determinedly to their advent calendar and flipped open the slot marked '20'. Something promptly fell into his palm and Draco snarled in frustration.

A sugar mouse.

A sodding _sugar_ mouse!

"For Merlin's sake!" he snapped, glaring at the innocuous little treat in his hand. "Why does Potter think I need one of these?!"

This was officially the last straw. Draco wanted hot, kinky sex! Not mice! How the hell was he supposed to romp about with his boyfriend when he insisted on being so _unreasonable_?!

Well Draco wasn't taking it anymore! He stared hard at the pink candy mouse still sitting in his palm. The sugar melted around his fingers and he popped a slender digit into his mouth, savoring the sweet sensation. Immediately, Draco blinked and his eyes widened as a very interesting idea unfolded before him. He broke out into a grin and placed the sugar mouse on a table, before sauntering back to his bedroom.

Oh, he was going to seduce his boyfriend into shagging his brains out, one way or the other. And if a sugar mouse was what he had to do it with, then so fucking be it.

Harry fumbled with his keys and stamped his feet furiously, trying to brace himself from the cold. He couldn't wait to get inside his apartment and spend the rest of the day curled up with Draco. The thought sent his brain in an altogether different direction and Harry shook his head firmly. He was still feeling horribly guilty about Draco's cold and he had no desire to push the blond. Games were all fine and dandy but there was no way he could deal with Draco getting sick again. Even if he did look fucking fantastic all trussed up in tinsel. Or wearing red, sheer stockings. Or…

And here we go again.

Scolding himself mentally for being a randy, inconsiderate bastard, Harry turned the key and swung the door open.

"Dray, I'm ho-holy Mother of Merlin."

Harry froze on the spot, his jaw dropping to the floor at the sight before him. Draco smirked and sprawled across the floor, swishing his white, fluffy tail. Fur trimmed bracelets decorated his wrists and ankles and a set of faux cat ears sat jauntily on his blond head. A red collar with a silver bell decorated his neck, jingling merrily. Aside from that, he was utterly and completely nude. His grey eyes were dark as he focused on Harry, prowling closer to the shell shocked man. Harry swallowed as Draco sauntered over to the table where his latest present was sitting. The blond made a show of licking a stripe down the pink candy mouse, moaning at the sweet flavor. He licked and lapped at it and the sugar melted deliciously against his tongue. Draco parted his lips and slurped at the candy, lifting the mouse with his tongue. One look at a dazed Harry and another quick swipe of the tongue, and the mouse was gone, disappearing between Draco's parted, pink lips. Draco ran his tongue across his lips and settled down to lick his fingers, ignoring Harry like a cat washing its paws.

"_Fuck_," the Gryffindor managed. There didn't seem to be much else to say in this situation.

Draco seemed perfectly satisfied with that assessment. He prowled over and wiggled his arse enticingly, flicking the tail again. The plug rubbed against his prostate and he let out a rumbling purr that made Harry stagger and gargle uselessly.

"You…what the…you actually…"

Draco cut him off with another purr. "_Mrow?_" he inquired politely. The Gryffindor's eyes widened as Draco rubbed his face against his trouser leg, closing his eyes and arching against him like an affectionate kitten. Harry hissed as Draco sat up on his hind legs and furthered his trail, rubbing his cheek dangerously close to his cock

"Oh _God_," Harry managed.

Draco smirked at him and resumed his ministrations and Harry clenched his jaw, willing himself to breathe, for Merlin's sake. He was still rooted to the spot and Draco pouted and mewed piteously, demanding his attention. Harry shook himself, finally taking a deep breath and lifting his hand to pet Draco gently. The blond purred in delight, arching back sinuously into the caress.

"Happy to see me, kitten?" Harry asked. He barely recognized his own voice- low and harsh from lust. Draco nodded eagerly, the bell on his collar jingling as he did.

Harry smirked and ran a hand through his hair, gently thumbing his pointed furry ears. The soft fur felt luxurious under his fingers and his cock strained against his trousers. A growl rumbled in his throat as he fixed his dark gaze on Draco

"I don't think I believe you."

Draco frowned and looked up questioningly at him. Harry chuckled as he caressed his face, smoothing out the frown lines. "Good pets wag their tails when they're happy, don't they?"

Draco's eyes darkened and he flicked a tongue out to lick his lips. Slowly he shuffled around with his back towards Harry and wiggled his arse, sending the tail swaying. Harry moaned at the sight of that fluffy tail and pert arse waving in his face and he palmed himself roughly through his jeans. "Good kitten," he managed. Draco pattered back, slinking around him. Harry reached out and stroked his hair, his hand trailing down Draco's jaw line and to his collar. "Very nice," he mused, flicking the bell. "But I daresay something's missing, don't you think?"

Draco frowned, watching warily as Harry flicked his wand. A leash flew out from a nearby closet and landed neatly in the Gryffindor's hand. Draco's eyes narrowed as Harry patted his leg.

"Heel, pet."

The blond sniffed and flicked his tail in snooty outrage but sauntered back and settled on his hind legs, baring his neck to Harry. Harry clipped the leash on and gave it a gentle tug, bringing Draco back to all fours. "Perfect," he mused, gazing down at the vision before him. Draco looked like sin, all decked up in fur and trim with a red collar and leash around his neck. He arched his back and batted his lashes, pawing at Harry's trousers.

"You want to play, kitten?"

Draco grinned and ran his tongue against the leash, lapping at it until he reached Harry's fingers. Harry groaned as pouty, pink lips wrapped around his finger, suckling lightly. He endured Draco's attentions for as long as was humanly possible, and then the blond flicked his tongue out again and the last of Harry's self control evaporated.

"Fuck," he hissed, tugging the leash and wrapping it around his hand. Draco yelped in surprise as he lurched forward, steadying himself against his boyfriend. Harry refused to relent, wrapping the leash around his fingers until Draco was incapable of moving back. With his free hand, he fumbled with his trousers, pulling his raging cock out

"Open," he snarled, pushing against Draco's parted lips. "It's time for your milk, kitty."

Draco opened his mouth, letting Harry's cock slip through. He moaned against the intrusion, licking lightly at the smooth head and lapping up the pre cum. Harry hissed as that sinful tongue rolled over and under his prick, laving him teasingly. Draco suckled at the head and he lost it, tugging the blond forward the rest of the way and plunging down his throat. Draco's throat stretched around him as he gagged, barely adjusting before Harry pumped into his mouth in a lust crazed frenzy. He grabbed hold of Draco's hair with his free hand and pushed him back on his cock, hitting the back of his throat with every thrust. Draco used his tongue and lips as best as he could, teasing the underside and humming every now and then until Harry came undone. With a snarl, he rammed into Draco's throat once, twice, three more times before his balls drew up and he pulsed into the warm, wet channel.

There was silence for a few minutes save for Harry's heavy breathing. Draco smirked and swallowed around his cock a few more times, making his boyfriend hiss and glare at him.

"Randy minx," he muttered, gingerly removing himself from Draco's mouth and tucking himself back in his trousers. "You didn't even let me get through the door!"

"You deserved it," Draco sniffed. "Acting all sweet and romantic and worshiping the ground I walk on…"

"Merlin, how I've wronged you," Harry retorted dryly.

"You know what I mean," Draco grinned. "I missed this."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I missed it too," he admitted. His eyes roved Draco's naked form hungrily. "_So_ much."

"Well, _do _something about it then," Draco whined, arching against him again

Harry groaned as that lithe body pressed against him. "Oh, I will," he smirked, tugging at the leash again. "Come on then, my pretty kitten. I have some fresh cream right here with your name on it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: Slash and sexual situations. **

* * *

"Oh Gods, Harry! Yes! Oh Merlin please…_please_, right there!"

Harry growled and gripped Draco's hips harder, matching the rhythm of his thrusts with the blond's breathy moans. Draco scrabbled against the sofa for purchase, his red skirt bunched around his thighs as Harry plied him with the trust after brutal thrust. He wound one red stiletto heel around Harry's thighs, pulling the taller man forward. Harry growled and thrust harder and Draco arched back, his eyes shut and his lips parted as he moaned and thrashed and pleaded with his boyfriend.

"Faster!" he demanded. "Faster, Harry! Please…oh Merlin, deeper! I'm going to…oh, I'm going to…"

Suddenly, a greenish glow filled the small living room as the Floo flared to life.

"Draco? Are you there, son?"

Draco paled and Harry sputtered. "_Fuck_," they both whispered in horrified unison. The Floo continued to crackle and Harry reacted by abruptly uncoupling himself from his boyfriend. Draco squeaked in surprise and turned to berate the inconsiderate prick, immediately paling as the Floo flared a deeper green.

"Hide!" Harry hissed, tucking himself back in his trousers and trying to find his rumpled shirt. Draco remained frozen to the spot, staring with a horror struck look at the Floo and Harry squawked in frazzled alarm. Finally, he did what anyone in his situation would have done. He bodily hoisted up his blond boyfriend…

…and shoved him in the closet, slamming the door just in time.

He had barely buttoned up his shirt when the green fire finally morphed into a highly disapproving set of features.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry chirped, attempting a nonchalant grin. It came out looking like he had a stomach infection but whatever. "It's been too long."

"Not long enough, Potter," Lucius drawled as his eyes swept their living room contemptuously. "Where is my son? I'm sure I heard his voice."

"Draco?" Harry inquired innocently.

Lucius' mouth tightened. "Exactly how many of my sons are you defiling, Potter? Yes Draco, you blundering buffoon! Where is he?"

"He's…um…not here?"

The Malfoy patriarch's eyes narrowed at that. "I can see that, Potter! Merlin help me, I'm _trying _not to murder you on sight but the least you could do is not make it so desirable! Now, for the last time, where is my…"

"You called, Father?"

Harry nearly sagged with relief as Draco emerged from the closet, wearing his finest emerald green robes, perfectly tailored to fit his elegant form. His hair was immaculate and he held himself in that stiff, aristocratic way that always took over in Lucius' presence. The blond glided forward and inclined his head in greeting as he approached the fireplace, brushing an imaginary piece of lint from his shoulders.

To make a long story short, he certainly didn't look like someone who'd been wearing a skirt and heels less than thirty seconds ago, and Harry perfectly happy keeping it that way.

"Draco," Lucius greeted, his eyebrow arching suspiciously. "Pardon the pun but… did you just come out of the closet?"

"Just a bit of organizing, Father," Draco lied easily. "You know how I am about living with a mess."

"And yet _he's _still around," Lucius drawled, eyeing Harry distastefully.

"Father, be nice to Harry," Draco warned, placing a placating hand on Harry's arm as the other boy scowled sulkily

"Very well," Lucius acquiesced. "I merely called to remind you of the Annual Malfoy Christmas Ball. Be sure to attend, Draco. I certainly won't take responsibility for your mother's reaction should you miss one of her events for the second time this year."

"I thought the last one was a joke!" Draco protested. "Who on earth celebrates National Fedora Day?"

"Be that as it may, you will be there for her Christmas party," Lucius replied firmly. "For one thing, it is a proud Malfoy tradition dating back generations and it is your duty to be there."

"And the second thing?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lucius scowled. "I have to go and if I'm going to suffer, everybody will. And speaking of suffering- Potter you may come as well."

"Yay me," Harry muttered, earning an elbow in the ribs from Draco.

"We'd be delighted to come, Father," he drawled. "Say my hello to Mother."

"Gladly," Lucius smirked as his face flickered in the flames. "Oh, and a friendly word of advice, Draco- red is not your color."

Harry gawked and Draco goggled as Lucius' smirking face disappeared with a sharp crackle. Draco turned to his boyfriend, flushed and utterly mortified. "Do you think he…did my Father see us…?"

"I can't say," Harry commented, staring fixedly at Draco's feet. "But those were probably a bit of a giveaway.

Draco looked down at his own feet and groaned at the sight of red stilettos peeking out from under his robes. "Kill me now," he groaned, hiding in Harry's shoulder.

"Look on the bright side," Harry smirked, patting his head. "You can get drunk at the Christmas party."

* * *

"It was only a suggestion, Draco!" Harry scolded, leading his tipsy boyfriend to a chair and seating him down gingerly. Draco favored him with a sloppy grin and swayed dangerously. Harry groaned as Draco's glass swished and his eggnog splattered to the floor.

Festivities were in full swing at Malfoy Manor and it was safe to say that the Malfoy Christmas Ball was a rousing success. The ballroom was decked in festive green with red only making a cursory appearance here and there. A splendid Christmas tree formed the centerpiece of the room- trimmed with silver and gold and practically stacked with presents underneath. The guests were merry- or as merry as snooty purebloods allowed themselves to get, and the champagne and eggnog flowed freely.

Draco, at least had definitely had a good time. Harry, not so much. Praying for patience, he tried to pry Draco's glass away from the teetering blond only to have his efforts rudely rebuffed.

"Ouch!" Harry hissed, pulling his fingers away. "You _bit _me!"

"You liked it when I bit you las' night!" Draco argued indignantly.

"Lower your voice!" Harry hissed as a couple of guests stopped to stare at them disapprovingly. Lucius had started gnashing his teeth- definitely not a good sign.

"Itsh Chrishmash, Potter," Draco retorted. "I'm allowed to in-indul…have a drink if I want."

"You've had several," Harry hissed. "And your father is giving _me _the stink eye." He gave Lucius a cautious glance and winced as he found the ex Death Eater still glowering at him.

"That'sh because he doesn't like you," Draco 'whispered' and nodded conspiratorially.

"Really?" Harry muttered, hoisting him up. "I hadn't noticed. Now come on, I'm taking you to bed."

"Promise?" Draco leered, staggering against him.

"Not like _that_!" Harry squawked. "For Merlin's sake, we're at your parent's house!"

"But I want to shag like kneazles!" Draco whined petulantly, stamping his foot.

Harry groaned as an elderly witch gasped and favoured them with a scandalized "Well, I never!" before scuttling off. He clenched his jaw determinedly and herded a still whining Draco over to the door. The blond proceeded to drag his feet like a stubborn mule and Harry was desperate enough to resort to bribery,

"I'll shag you at home, I swear!" he hissed pleadingly. "Just come with me for the love of…Mrs. Malfoy! Lovely to see you again!"

Harry plastered on a billion galleon smile as Narcissa glided over to them, closely followed by a scowling Lucius. "Enjoying the party, Harry?" the elegant witch asked, quirking a brow at her happy son.

"It's lovely, Ma'am," Harry replied politely. "Draco may have…er…overdone it a bit with the eggnog."

"Did not," Draco whined as Lucius snorted. "Mummy, I didn't!"

"I know, Dragon," Narcissa soothed, patting his head affectionately. "Why don't you let Harry get you settled for bed then, hmm? And we can open up our presents later."

"Ooh presents!" Draco's eyes gleamed in recognition of his favorite word in the whole universe. Then he frowned and turned to his boyfriend. "Harry, my present! Where's my prenguin pesent?"

"His what?" Narcissa enquired.

"Harry gives me a present every day. One a day 'til Chrismash," Draco informed them proudly. "Yesterday, I got this big, red…"

"Hey, would you look at the time! Let's get you home!" Harry blurted, herding Draco off hurriedly before he could tell his mother about his less than appropriate list of presents.

"Watch yourself, Potter!" Lucius called after them. "I won't have you taking advantage of my son in his condition!"

"I won't!" Harry snapped exasperatedly.

"But you promised me we'd shag like kneazles!" Draco put in, right before a mortified Harry shoved him out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**And this is the end of this series. FINALLY! Thanks for sticking around waaay past the season, lovelies. Hope you enjoyed it ^^**

* * *

"Three… two… one. Merry Christmas, love."

Draco smiled and angled his head, allowing Harry to brush a chaste kiss against his lips. He moaned as the Gryffindor's hands cupped either side of his face, holding him in place as Harry indulged himself with a fervent snog. They were settled comfortably on the sofa under a thick blanket, with the fire crackling pleasantly and Draco was hard pressed to remember a time in his life when he'd been more content.

Christmas was finally here and for once, they were spending it all by themselves. The past month had gone by in a blur of awkward family dinners, mad dashes for last minute Christmas shopping, countless attempts at baking and an almost indecent amount of sex. Draco smirked as his gaze travelled to the penguin advent calendar tacked up on the wall. All the little door slots had been opened- and Draco had some _very _happy memories associated with each of them. All except for the big one- slot number 25 was still shut and Draco's fingers itched to open it.

His distraction must have been evident because Harry broke away from him and frowned. Draco squirmed urgently and he chuckled. "Really?" he teased. "I don't get a break on Christmas?"

"You're working three sixty five days a year, Potter," Draco replied, hooking a leg behind him to keep him in place.

"Yes, Master," Harry drawled. "Your slightest wish is my command."

Draco laughed. "It's wrong how much I like the sound of that."

Harry joined him in a chuckle before leaning over to kiss him again. When he broke away, his eyes were soft and filled with a tenderness that made Draco's heart flutter. "You're beautiful," Harry whispered reverently, tracing his cheek softly.

"Harry…" Draco whispered. His eyes were locked on his lover and all he wanted was for Harry to touch him or kiss him or…Merlin, anything. Unfortunately, Harry had other plans. Carefully, he shifted off of Draco and helped him up from the sofa.

"Let's get your last present," he smiled. "I just hope you like it."

Draco grinned and followed him over to the calendar. The penguin loomed above them, holding a present shaped slot marked 25. "Ready?" Harry asked, squeezing his shoulders gently. Draco smirked and pulled the door open, grinning as something soft and velvety fell into his palm. He unraveled it eagerly.

"A blindfold?" Draco asked with a slight frown, turning the silky red fabric in his hands. Then he shrugged and turned to Harry with a grin. "Well, I suppose that's something we haven't done before." It wasn't that he was disappointed- quite the opposite, in fact. But somehow, he had expected Harry's last present to be something far more adventurous.

His lover smiled but didn't offer an explanation. "Put it on," he ordered softly. Draco complied without question and slipped the blindfold over his eyes. He shivered at the rustle of cloth as Harry moved behind him to fix it more securely. The warmth of his body was reassuring against Draco's back and the blond leaned against him on instinct.

"I've got you," Harry whispered, running a soothing hand down his side. "Trust me, love."

"I do," Draco replied softly.

Harry gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and secured the blindfold carefully, taking care not to entangle soft blond hair in the red velvet. "Do you trust me?" he asked again, his voice brushing against Draco's ear and making him shiver.

"Of course," the blond replied without preamble. "With my life."

He could feel Harry's smile against his cheek. "Then hold on to me. Don't let go and don't panic."

Draco barely had enough time to grab hold of Harry's shoulders before he felt the familiar twist of an apparition spell against his belly. Draco gasped and staggered, gripping Harry's jacket for leverage as they hurtled away. When his feet found solid ground again, Draco nearly stumbled. Harry's arms were around him in a second, holding him up. Draco shivered. It was freezing out here- he had surmised that he was outside. The cold wind and faint jumbled noises of traffic, Christmas music and tolling church bells was unmistakable. It was all too far away though and he couldn't help wondering where on earth…

"Alright?" Harry asked, sounding concerned.

"Fine," Draco replied, fastening his grip on his boyfriend's jacket. "Where are we?"

"It's okay," Harry murmured soothingly. His hands found Draco's and he squeezed gently before stepping away from the blond. Draco's hold tightened around him but Harry was out of his grip and his hands clenched around empty air.

"Harry?" he mumbled uneasily.

"Shh," the other whispered. "I'm right here. I won't leave you, I promise." Draco nodded, trying not to look as uncertain as he felt. His fingers itched as he fought not to remove the blindfold. He did trust Harry- without question- and he always had a reason for what he did. So Draco stood there quietly, listening intently for a noise…Harry's clothes rustled softly in the wind and Draco latched on to that as a source of comfort.

"Do you remember our first date?"

Harry's question caught him off guard for a second but a slow smile tugged at his lips almost instantly. "Vividly," he smirked. "You were awfully nervous."

"I was not!" Harry protested indignantly.

"You wouldn't stop tugging at your collar," Draco grinned. "It looked like you were about to go up in flames."

"Well, you played dirty," Harry retorted. "I'd never seen anyone eat a banana split like _that _before."

"Some of my finest work," Draco preened. "And I don't remember you complaining much afterwards either."

"Yes well, I thought I'd earned my dessert after that performance," Harry replied. "And as fond as that memory is, I was actually talking about our conversation that night. You specifically mentioned your favourite city. Remember?"

"Well yes," Draco frowned. "We started talking about art- which you knew nothing about, by the way- and I told you that Paris was the most…" He trailed off as he realized what Harry was getting at. Draco's jaw dropped and even behind the blindfold, he knew his eyes were wide and unblinking. "Did you…are we in…"

"Take off the blindfold."

Draco practically ripped it off, his eyes blinking as they adjusted to the dim light. A soft gasp escaped him as he took in his surroundings. They were standing on the roof of a grand old building with the city below them. Draco stared at the thousands upon thousands of golden lights spread out before him. The streets were like golden rivers cascading along grand old Paris, winding across the beautiful city in the winter fog. From where he was standing, Draco could see the crown of the city- the Eiffel Tower towering majestically over the crowded plane- a single golden iron laced column-surrounded by the sparkling city and dull foggy clouds.

"Its…" he shook his head, at a loss for words. "Harry, I…I can't believe you did this. It's amazing. I…"

He turned around, intending to properly thank his boyfriend and stopped short as another amazing sight unfolded before him. Harry was smiling at him- his eyes bright and green in the dim evening light as he stared back at Draco. He looked content and peaceful- as if everything he wanted was right here on this cold roof in a strange city. And…he was kneeling. Draco's heart thudded as he realized what was happening. His breath drew short. Harry was kneeling, staring up at him, his eyes surging with hope. Carefully- almost reverently- he withdrew a velvet box from his coat pocket.

Draco dropped the blindfold. He struggled to say something, anything at all…but his brain refused to cooperate. Fortunately, Harry seemed to have that covered too.

"I love you, Draco," he said softly. "I love you more than I ever thought possible. Sometimes it scares me how much. Eight years ago I was fighting for my life in a War I didn't choose. And when it was over, I rang in the New Year, tired and bitter and just so empty. I didn't think I could love again- with my past hanging over me like that. I thought I was done, you know? I made a resolution that year. I told myself I was finished with love, with caring. I thought I was done with that feeling…where you just love someone so much it feels like I would die before letting anything happen to them. It was all over for me and I wanted it that way. And then you showed up. And I am just so grateful to you for walking into my life and turning everything upside down again. You scared me so much. You were so… beautiful and passionate and challenging. You didn't give a damn about what I thought I wanted. You knew better and you told me so. You stayed and you contradicted me and made me think and laugh and argue till I didn't know whether to kiss you or strangle you. You made me feel again. And…I can't do without that anymore. I don't want to. So, I guess what I'm saying is I know it's a little early for New Year Resolutions and all…but this time, I know what I want. What I've always wanted. Marry me, Draco. Please?"

Draco could only stare, unable to form words. His throat tightened and his eyes pricked as Harry flipped open the box, revealing a simple platinum band. Draco's eyes fixed on the beautiful thing and he felt them well up. He couldn't cry. Oh Merlin, he would never forgive himself is he burst out crying like a...

"Um...not to rush you or anything, love- but my leg is sort of falling asleep here..."

Draco shook himself, startled out of shock. "Get up, you idiot," he managed, mentally kicking himself for the quiver in his voice. Harry grinned and righted himself, his smile warm but...just a little shaky. "I understand if its too soon," he said finally. "If you need time or..."

Draco refused to let him finish that thought. "Potter, for once in your life...do shut up." And with that, he launched himself in his boyfriend's arms. Harry laughed and caught him easily and the grin on his lips vanished into Draco's mouth as the blond kissed him fervently. He pulled Harry closer, intent on never letting his brilliant, passionate, _wonderful _lover go. Except that Harry was still waiting for an answer and Draco would be damned if he didn't tell the prat...

"Of course I'll marry you," he whispered against Harry's lips. "Yes. A thousand times yes."

"Yes?" Harry echoed, breaking away. His smile was brighter than all of Paris- not that such a cheesy, corny thought ever crossed Draco's mind. "You said yes?" Harry repeated incredulously. "You...you'll marry me?"

"Yes," Draco grinned. There was nothing else to say, really. Harry laughed- a simple, joyous sound that went straight to his heart. "He said yes!" he shouted to no one in particular- or so Draco thought. "Oi, you lot! He said yes! I'm getting married!"

"About time!" a voice shouted back. "Its sodding freezing out here!"

Draco's eyes went wide as he felt the sharp sparks of magic across the roof. Over a dozen Disillusionment Charms lifted, revealing a score of grinning faces looking over at them.

"Its a yes! **Our boy scored!**" Bill Weasley hollered, running over to hug Harry, followed by a score of eager Weasleys. Draco immediately found himself smothered in a ginger horde, surrounded by dozens of shaking hands and not a few heart stopping thumps on the back. When he emerged gasping for breath from the commotion- not to mention, a sobbing Molly's bosom- he immediately found himself wrapped up in an armful of Pansy Parkinson.

"Yes! He said yes!" she crowed, grinning at a sulking Blaise. "You owe me thirty pretty galleons, Zabini."

"You could have atleast made him work for it, Draco," Blaise remarked sulkily, handing over his money to the crooning witch.

"Oh Dragon," Narcissa whispered, her eyes shining as she stepped forward and embraced him. "I'm so happy for you. For both of you!"

"You knew?" Draco managed. "_Everyone _knew?"

"Not until this morning. Harry told us when he dropped off our Portkeys. Oh, he's such a wonderful boy. Come here, Harry." Draco laughed as his embarrassed boyfr..._fiance _was subjected to his mother's exuberant attentions. Lucius cleared his throat uncomfortably as he stepped forward and clapped his son on the back. "Congratulations, Draco."

"Father," Draco responded softly. He wrapped his arms around his sire, pulling the older man in a hug. Lucius grumbled something about unseemly public displays of affection but dutifully patted his son on the head, before subjecting Harry to another customary glare. "This doesn't change a thing, Potter," he growled. "You're still a pompous little blighter and I loathe the very sight of you etcetera etcetera. Take care of my son or I'll strangle the living daylights out of you."

"No really, your blessing means everything to me," Harry smirked, holding his hand out sportingly. Lucius pursed his lips but shook it with a long suffering sigh, enduring the celebration like a soldier until he was dislodged by another exuberant Weasley tornado.

"Coming through!" Ron hollered, closely followed by a beaming Hermione. "Best friends on the move, everybody out of the way!" They wrangled their way over to the couple and Hermione threw herself at Harry with an ear splitting shriek, seemingly intent on hugging the life out of him. Ron followed closely, pulling Harry into another brotherly hug. "Congrats, mate," he grinned. "All things considered, I reckon you could do worse."

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, hitting his arm.

"What? Its a compliment! Congrats, Ferret."

"Go to hell, Weasel."

Harry burst out laughing and wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders. He grinned around at his family, his friends...everyone who had taken time out of their Christmas celebration to be here with him on the happiest day of his life. There only seemed to be one way to express his thanks and gratitude to them.

"Anybody for drinks? I'm buying!"

This announcement was met with due approval, particularly from the Weasley side. Charlie was already halfway down the stairs, closely followed by Ginny. "First one down gets to be Best Man!" George hollered, racing after them.

"Excuse you?" Ron blustered, belting behind them at once. "_I'm _obviously Best Man! Nobody gets to...**oi!** Stop running! The position has been filled, you tossers!"

Draco chuckled as he watched everyone take off. Pansy gave him a conspiratorial wink herding Blaise and his parents off as well. They were alone again and the blond smiled softly as he pulled Harry into another kiss. "I love you," he said softly. "And this has been a wonderful Christmas. Thank you."

"It gets better," Harry grinned. "I booked a room at a hotel across town. We still have _this _to put to good use." He picked up the fallen blindfold and waved it cheekily.

"And what about the mob downstairs?" Draco questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"They can wait," Harry smirked. "I'm a little busy shagging my fiance." And with that, he pulled Draco close, preparing to apparate them again. Draco sighed and snuggled close to him, Harry's steady heartbeat calming him like nothing else could. He smiled as his lover pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Merry Christmas, my love."

"Merry Christmas," Draco whispered back. And then they were gone.

**END**

* * *

**Reviews are 3! Thanks for reading, everyone!**


End file.
